The present invention relates generally to an improved printer assembly and, more specifically, to a printer assembly having an easily loaded paper cartridge. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in applications utilizing printers having a replaceable cartridge that carries a roll of paper for use by the printer.
A number of devices in common usage, such as hand-held electronic imaging cameras, printing calculators, portable computer printers, facsimile machines, and the like, require a roll of paper that must be loaded into the printer mechanism prior to use. This roll must be changed whenever the paper is completely, or almost completely, expended. Unfortunately, threading the paper through rollers in the printer often makes loading a new paper roll into the printer mechanism a difficult and frustrating process. For children, elderly and disabled persons, the task may become nearly impossible.
An instant special effects electronic camera that provides an image on thermally sensitive paper is disclosed in PCT Application No. WO 95/16323 published Jun. 15, 1995. Other electronic cameras with printer devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,324 to Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301 to Erlichman, published European Patent Application No. 574,581 to King Jim Co., published PCT Application No. WO 92/11731 to Eastman Kodak Co., and published European Application No. 398,295 to Minolta Camera. The camera disclosed in PCT Application No. WO 95/16323 is particularly well suited for use by children. As a result, simplicity and ease of use are primary concerns. Thus, it is desirable to provide the camera with a printer mechanism that may be easily loaded with paper.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to overcome the described disadvantages of the prior art as well as other prior shortcomings, and to provide an improved printer assembly that may be easily loaded with paper. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a simple and easy to use electronic imaging camera especially adapted for children.